test your vocals
by Raven-the-black-rose
Summary: it is a cut little storie so you'd better read it!


chapter 1. miley 

hi um before you get to read i want to tell you that yes jessica is me but this is my first story so plz no flames!  
now on with the story.

jesseca: hello my nam is jesseca and i'll be your host.now lets welcome our guests miley lily oliver jackson jake rihan amber ashley ricco robbie ray and roxy. phwe that was hard to write or type.

everyone:thanks.

jesseca:so how does it feel to be here?

miley:it feel great exept 1 thing i'm nerves. very very nerves.

jesseca:oh well don't be you'll do great [hopefully.anouncer dude take it away.

anouncer:don't call me dude.

jesseca: oh c'mon.

anouncer: no end of conversaiton.now if you have on mp3 or on cd then you should listen to it or go online.

mileys song

behind these hazel eyes

Seems like just yesterday You were a part of me I yoused to stand so tall I yoused to be so strong

Your arms around me tight Everything it felt so right Unbreakable like nothing could go rong Now i can't breath

No i can sleep i'm barly hangin on Here i am once again I'm torn into peices Can't deny it can't pretend Just thought you were the one Broken up deep inside But you won't get to see the tears i cry Behind these hazel eyes i told you everything Opend upand let you in You made me feel alright For once in my life Now all thats left of me Is what i pretend to be

So together,but so broken up inside Cause i cant breath No,i can't sleep Im barly hagin on Here i am once again I'm torn into peices Can't deny it can'tpretend just thout you were the one broken up deep inside B you won't get to see the tears i cry

Behind these hazel eyes Swollow me then spit me out For hating you i blame myself Seeing you it kills me now No i don't cry on the outside Anymor... Here i am once again I'm torn into peices can't deny it, cant pretend Just thout you were the one the one brocken up deep inside Broken up deep inside But you wont get to see the tears i cry Behind these hazel eyes.

chapter 2 lily

jesse gets welcomed by an aplause

jesse:hey and welcome to test your vocals.today [checks card lily trescott is singing!!

here she is

lily:hi uh hello anybody there???

jesse:where out here.

lily:oh there you are.

jesse:sowhat are you singing?

lily:i'm singing unfaithful.

jesse:is it dedecated to enyone?

lily:yes it is to my best freind. NOT ABOUT HER!!!!

jesse:anouncer dude take it away

anouncer:don't call me that

jesse:but

anoncer:no

jesse: okay

anouncer:okay

jesse:okay

anouncer:no now stop that.

jesse:fine

anouncer good.now if you have this song recorded,on cd,or bookmarked online LISTEN OR DIE.

lilys song unfaithful by rihana story of my life searching for the right but it keeps avoiding me sorrow in my soul 'cause it seems that wrong really loves my company he's more than a man and this is more than love the reason that the sky is blue the clouds are rollin' in beacause i'm gone again and to him i just can't be true and i knowthat he knows i'm unfaithful and it killshim inside to know that i am happy with some other guy i can see him dyin'  
i don't wanna do this anymore idon't wanna be the reason why everytime i walk out the door i see him die anlittle more inside i don't wanna hurt him anymore i don't wanna take away his life i don't wanna be a murderer i feel in the air as i'm doin' my hair preparing for another day a kiss upon my cheek he's here reluctantly as if i'm gonna be out late i say i won't be long just hanin' with the girls a lie i didn't have to tell beacause we both know were i'm aubout to go and we know it very well 'cause i knowthat he knows i'm unfaithful and it kills him inside to know that i am happy with someother guy i can see him dyin'  
i don't wanna do this anymore i don't wanna be the reason why everytime i walk out the door i see him dye a little more inside i don't wanna take away his life i dont wanna be a murderer our love his trust i migt as well take a gun and put it to his head get it over with i don't wanna do this anymore ooooh anymore i don't wanna do this anymore i don't wanna be the reason why and everytime i walk out the door i see die a little more inside i don't wanna hurt him anymore i dont wanna take away his life i don't wanna be a murderer ooooh a murderer no no no ah ah oh

whistiling claping screaming more whistiling.

lily:thankyou thankyou [takes a bow or cirtsey oh watever.

jesse:you were great.

lily:thanks your pretty good to.

jesse:at what.

lily:um hosting.

jesse:uh thanks.okay come back next week.


End file.
